To increase the efficiency of refuse collection, many refuse collection companies use automated refuse loaders that lift a filled refuse container, and then dump the contents of the refuse container into a refuse collection vehicle. Such automated refuse loaders can service a significantly higher number of customers in a given time period when compared with manually placing refuse into the refuse collection vehicle. This increased efficiency can result in substantially lower refuse collection costs.
Some refuse collection vehicles utilized a cantilevered lifting arm assembly that lifts the refuse container and then dumps the refuse container into a refuse collection vehicle. Such mechanical lifting arm assembly may be mounted on the side of a refuse collection vehicle to permit refuse to be collected as the refuse collection vehicle is driven along a road.
One known type of lifting arm assembly used in automated side loaders relies upon chains wrapped around an axle with one end affixed to the axle, and another end anchored to a static frame and held in tension to induce rotation in a sliding frame that lifts a gripper arrangement. Such design as been found to be problematic because the chains require frequent adjustment to maintain the proper level of tension. In addition, the linkage geometry used in this type of known design leads to occasional spillage of refuse from the waste container being lifted and dumped into the refuse collection vehicle, and requires greater forces than desired to induce the rotation needed during emptying of the waste container.
Through research and experimentation, the inventor has determined that a need exists to design and construct a lifting arm assembly to better facilitate the efficient grasping, lifting and unloading of a waste container relative to a refuse collection vehicle and to overcome problems of prior art designs.